Problem With Brits
by Simplyfun
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been going out for a while, their even thinking of getting an apartment together.They are happy together, that is until another Brit shows up. Alfred better watch out. USUK plus OC.


Problem with Brits

"Hey Artie watcha looking for?"  
"I'm looking for a book what else Alfred. For heaven's sake we are at a book store aren't we?"  
"Ooh you're grumpy today. You gonna tell me what book ya looking for or what?" Alfred looked over toward the books that Arthur was currently looking for.  
"Well Alfred I'm looking for the Happy Prince, if you must know, I need it as a reference for the third book I'm writing."  
"Oh. That sounds so boring." Alfred pursed his lips and started to look around at nothing In particular. Arthur sighed and smiled a little. "Why don't you go look at the comic books, you're dying to go aren't you?"  
"Really!" the American's boyish face lit up like fireworks. "You're the best Artie!" he said giving his favorite Brit a peck on the cheek before running off.  
"And Alfred"  
Alfred pause "hmm?"  
"It's Arthur not Artie you git" he said teasingly.  
"Whatever you say Artie~" he said laughing lightly as he commenced his search for his comic books.  
Arthur chuckled and continued his search.  
Alfred was humming his way to the bookshelf. He thought that was incredibly lucky because, yes! he and Arthur had been going out for six months now. After misunderstandings, cheesy pickup lines, a few angry glares, and a "yes" from Arthur they were finally together ,heck they were even thinking of getting an apartment together, something Alfred thought was totally awesome since he'd be to wake up next to Arthur every day. And although he hadn't told Arthur yet he was also saving up for something else that he had been wishing to give Arthur for a while now. Alfred smiled; yup America was the best, although England was close second for giving him Arthur.

Arthur was in a bit of a tiff, he'd found the book, but it was on the top shelf. He couldn't reach it and "No!" it wasn't because he was too short the shelf was too tall. There was no step to get on and there was no way he was going to ask for help. He had his pride for goodness sake. Arthur sighed as once again he tried to stretch himself out to reach for the book when another hand took the book out. "Excuse me but I was reaching for that book."  
"I know that's why got it out for you". An accent obviously English caught Arthur's attention. He turned toward the stranger a blush on his cheeks "umm thank you. It's nice to hear some else using the Queen's English."  
"Ahh yes I would say the same. My name's Stephan Philips by the way." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Pleasures all mine."

"Did you move here recently?" Arthur asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, actually I just got here a week ago" he replied.

" Gosh a week?" " I was completely lost during my first week here" Arthur replied sheepishly.

"oh don't let my calmness fool you I am quite lost," He voice full of silent laughter. Arthur chuckled at his honesty.

" I don't mean to be forward but, you wouldn't be interested in joining me for a cup of tea would you? Though I've yet to find a decent enough place for tea" Stephan asked.  
"I know a place not too far here. I've love to show it to you if you'd like. You know to return the favor. "Arthur raised the book to emphasize his point.  
"It was no problem at all."  
Arthur was about to respond when a familiar ringtone " Hero" shook him out of his thoughts.  
"Excuse me for a moment."  
"Yo Artie! I'm done here. I practically cleared the whole shelf ! Did ya find the book?"  
"Hello Alfred, I'm glad to hear you had fun. I did find the book actually."  
"That's great! You wanna get something to eat I'm starved!"  
"No MacDonald's please !" Arthur practically screamed.  
"But Artie I haven't had a burger in like two days!" Alfred whined. "That's my limit dude! Please ,please!"  
Arthur huffed " Alright"  
"Yeah ! babe I love ya you're the best."  
Arthur blushed as he headed Alfred make a smooch sound at the other end.  
"Umm sorry about that, it appears I have somewhere to be. I am really sorry." Arthur was suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"That's alright" .Stephan gave a warm smile.  
"Although if you gave me your number I'm sure we could continue this another time." He suggested.  
"That would be lovely" Arthur replied and gave a small smile, thinking it was nice to make a new friend once in a while. Even for anti -socials such as himself.  
"Umm may I have your cell ? Oh, here's mine." Arthur was glad he had remembered to bring it with him.  
Arthur had just finished putting his number in when Alfred arrived.

"Hey, Artie you done yet?. Oh whose this?" Alfred looked at the stranger with curiosity, the man looked about his age, he had chestnut colored hair and eyes were a few shades darker than his own blue eyes. Overall the man had a very handsome and pleasant face.  
"Alfred,this Stephan Philips"  
"Stephan this is Alfred F. Jones." Arthur gestured to the two.  
"Hey it's nice to meet you", Alfred extend his hand which Stephan shook, Alfred then gave a brilliant smile revealing his perfect teeth.  
"Hello" Stephan replied polity. "Are you a friend of Arthur's"  
"Umm ...he's my boyfriend." Arthur's face turned a bright red. He hope Stephan wouldn't change his mind about the tea.  
"Oh?" was Stephan's only reply.  
"I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable." Arthur continued.  
"Not at all, I'm bisexual actually. So no problem here". Stephan chuckled at Arthur's embarrassment.  
"Well...ah! here you are" Arthur said giving back the latter's phone.  
"I'll be expecting your call" Stephan replied doing the same.  
Same. Arthur said before shaking his hand giving a polite good bye and them turning toward the he cashier.  
"Nice to see you socializing Artie" , Alfred teased  
"Well he was being so polite, how could I not get along?"Arthur retorted.  
Alfred pouted childishly before smiling once again.  
"We're still on for lunch right?"  
"Yes dear" Arthur felt a mother talking to her child.  
"Yah!" Alfred fist pumped the world to show his excitement.

Alfred looked at his boyfriend taking in how cute he looked as he smiled. It was amazing how much he'd changed since they both first met. Mind you he still had a temper, was still a horrible drunk, and was a still a bit of grump, but he had definitely changed. He had a softer aura, he smiled more, he looked younger, though most of the time he dressed like an elder. Alfred stared at his boyfriend taking in how the sun glinted off his sandy locks and how his emerald eyes had a definite shine to them. Yup, that's what had caught Alfred's attention the first time they'd met, those beautiful eyes, that mesmerized him and held his heart captive like a viper's would as it took its prey. Alfred liked everything about Arthur….even, yes, the eyebrows which much to everyone's belief weren't that thick, just very dark. They weren't the nicest, but they helped shape his face and brought out the green in his eyes. Alfred blushed at his thoughts, Arthur was capable of that; making him say and think things that he normally wouldn't.  
"Alfred you in there, you silly bloke"  
Arthur stood staring at Alfred with a look of curiosity, making him look like a child who'd just received a new toy.  
"Yup! Lets go!" He took Arthur's hand and began to walk out of the store. He laughed at Arthur's words of protest of their public display of affection, not caring. He loved Arthur and Arthur loved him that's all that mattered. Right there at that moment of bliss he promised himself nothing would ever come between them, he'd make sure of it.

Unfortunately fate had other plans.

**This was a lot longer than expected. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy holidays.**


End file.
